overtimegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kowloon Walled City
The Kowloon Walled City (commonly abbreviated to the KWC) is a rapidly-expanding magical anomaly located within the Kowloon district of Hong Kong. Summary The Kowloon Walled City currently inhabits several blocks of Kowloon City, though it originally only took up the Kowloon Walled City Park. When only taking up the park, it was an exact recreation of the original Kowloon Walled City, a 14-story high uncontrolled block, where law enforcement was unable to patrol and as a result crime and poverty ran rampant. It was demolished in 1990, as it was considered a shameful blemish on the modern city. It was made into a public park, and all of the buildings were removed. It reappeared sometime during the Second Darks, though there is no documented date of appearance due to the chaos of the times. Somehow, the entire block reverted to a pre-knockdown KWC, except it was full of monsters. The monsters inside did not leave the KWC, even if an unguarded person stood just outside of the area. In addition, corpus did not affect this KWC. The structure of the buildings in the Kowloon Walled City does not change, unlike some anomalies. Instead, the contents repeatedly shift around. Things appear on tables, refrigerators are found restocked, a child's bed may be found messy despite originally having been made. Originally attributed to ghosts, this activity is likely just a result of the anomaly being partially unstable and not a perfect recreation of the KWC. In the year 2210, the KWC suddenly expanded. In the blink of an eye, at 4:37 PM, a nearby block was instantaneously replaced with more of the KWC. Panic immediately ensued and police shut down all of Kowloon for safety. Scouting efforts into the city revealed that this was another block of Kowloon Walled City, though the arrangement of the buildings seemed entirely unique, almost as if another bit of Kowloon Walled City had been made to replicate the original. Anyone who was in the block that got "replaced" completely disappeared. No bodies of any people who get "swallowed" by the KWC have ever been found. A few weeks later, this happened again, swallowing another block. The Kowloon City district was immediately evacuated and blocked off until further notice. Scientists and anomalists from across the world were brought in to study the KWC. After a few forays, a plethora of new info was uncovered. In the middle of the original Kowloon Walled City park area lies a small courtyard, and in this courtyard now sits a previously absent small, middle-class farmhouse, built in an American style. On the side of the farmhouse is spray-painted the words "KIND NESS sic INSIDE." Upon entering the house, one will see an apparition of some sort. Its appearance changes, and each person sees something different, but it generally assumes the shape of something that the person feels understands them (a mother, a lover, even a fictional character.) The apparition asks the person for the "source of their pain." Whatever the person replies with, that thing will start slowly deteriorating in some way. For instance, if a person says the source of their pain is a person, then that person will contract some sort of disease or obtain a serious injury that causes them to slowly wither away. The thing they name never disappears instantaneously, however- it slowly wears away, and finally disappears after an exact 5201314 minutes; that is, about 10 years. After hearing the "source of their pain," the apparition commands the person to leave the farmhouse, which they always obey. Immediately upon leaving the farmhouse, the person loses higher mental functions and experiences a breakdown of cellular energy, leading to them slumping out the door in a drunken fashion. The person then proceeds to wander the Walled City aimlessly. These victims can communicate; they refer to themselves as "the Fulfilled", and possess low-capacity mental functions. When a Fulfilled sees a person, they begin to yell at them, screaming statements of regret such as "it wasn't worth it" or "there's no point." Attempts have been made to study them, but it is actually impossible to separate them from the Walled City- an invisible force of some sort prevents them from being carried. Once, a truck was used in an attempt to force a Fulfilled through. The pressure between the force and the truck killed the Fulfilled. They don't seem to be in any danger, however- they somehow don't need to eat, drink, or sleep, and they are entirely ignored by monsters, who seem to be unable to perceive them. The Fulfilled can be killed, but doing so is not recommended. Upon death, a Fulfilled's corpse emits a clear, white gas that immediately spreads. This gas is poisonous and causes ulcers in the lungs if ingested for too long. Inspection of a Fulfilled corpse suggests that this gas is made out of the Fulfilled's internal tissues and muscles, as these show heavy signs of deterioration. This farmhouse and apparition were never spotted before the expansion in 2210, even during forays into the courtyard. It is currently unknown what myth the inhabitant of the farmhouse comes from. Many experts, however, believe that the KWC's expansion could be the result of a person listing the source of their pain as Hong Kong itself. If this is true, then the city will likely be swallowed by 2220, displacing millions. More and more Fulfilled appear every day. Originally, this was believed to be due to civilians entering the KWC, going to the farmhouse, and becoming Fulfilled. However, an incredibly strict police barrier has been set up around the entire district, and impromptu censuses suggest normal population levels with no drops. Therefore, it's theorized that the farmhouse could be located elsewhere, and that it happens to exist simultaneously in the KWC.